Archer (Fate/Harvest - Ōkuninushi)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Unknown |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= A++ |strength= C+ |endurance= B+ |agility= C |mana= B |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Independent Action |cskill2value=A |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=B++ |skill1=Mana Burst (Beads) |skill1value=B+ |skill2=Battle Continuation |skill2value=A |skill3=Golden Rule (Land) |skill3value=A++ |skill4= |skill4value= |np2=Izumo Taisha |np2target=Anti-Army (Self) |np2rank=A+ |np1=Mahākāla Hathuda |np1target=Anti-Divine Anti-Unit |np1rank=B+ |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |jspirit= |master= Ellis Sinatra |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= A++ |strength= C+ |endurance= B+ |agility= C |mana= B |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Independent Action |cskill2value=A |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=B++ |skill1=Mana Burst (Beads) |skill1value=B+ |skill2=Battle Continuation |skill2value=A |skill3=Golden Rule (Land) |skill3value=A++ |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Mahākāla Hathuda |np1target=Anti-Divine/Anti-Unit |np1rank=B+ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = Gray | eyec = Dark gray | birthp = Izumo | armament = Sword, Bow | likes = Strong-willed people (which includes his wives, and to an extent, his brother-in-law) | dislikes = His brother-in-law's teasing, being thought badly by his father-in-law (which doesn't really happen) | talent = | enemy = His brother-in-law | imagecol = Charcoal blue }} Archer '(アーチャー, ''Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of an unnamed Master in the Banquet Holy Grail War in Fate/Harvest. He is one of the Servants able to be summoned by Ellis Sinatra in the Restoration Missions of Fate/Eminent Revival. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is '''Ōkuninushi ( ), the God of Nation-building, Farming, Business, and Medicine in Japanese mythology. Before being known as Ōkuninushi, he was named Ōnamuchi or Ōnamuji. He is revered as one of the Seven Lucky Gods under the name Daikokuten '(大黒天) through the syncretism of kami and buddhas (Shinbutsu-shūgō), which fused him together with the Buddhist deity, Mahakala, who is a manifestation of the Indian God of Destruction, Shiva. The Hare of Inaba His legend originated from the Tale of the Hare of Inaba, where he and his eighty brothers were seeking for Princess Yagami's hand in marriage. To do so, they have to travel away from their home, Izumo, to the neighboring country, Inaba, to court her. In the middle of their journey, Ōkuninushi's brothers encountered a hare who was in agony due to being flayed alive by a crocodile-fish because of his trickery. The cruel brothers then advised the hare to wash himself in the briny sea, and blow himself dry in the wind. But this, however, only brought more pain to the hare. Ōkuninushi (named Ōnamuchi/Ōnamuji back then), who was lagging behind because he was carrying all of his brother's luggage, noticed the hare and told him to go to the mouth (of the river) and wash himself in the fresh water, then gather the flowering spikes of cattail plants growing all around, and scatter the catkins on the ground and tumble around until he is covered by fleece. Because of his kindness, the hare makes a divine prediction that Ōkuninushi will win Princess Yagami's hand. Meeting Susano-o and Suseri-hime True to the hare's words, Princess Yagami falls in love with Ōkuninushi and they eventually marry, much to the anger of his eighty brothers which led to them conspiring to kill him. The first time is that they tricked Ōkuninushi into hunting a red boar, but instead, he was burned alive by a flaming red boulder. His mother revived him with the help of two clam goddesses. The second time they kill Ōkuninushi was when he was snapped into two by his brothers who tricked him into walking onto a fresh tree log split open and only held apart by a wedge. His mother once again revived him, but advises Ōkuninushi to go to the Underworld to seek Underworld to seek Susano-o and gain his wise counsel regarding his brothers. In the Underworld, Ōkuninushi meets Susano-o and his daughter, Suseri-hime, whom he fell shortly in love despite his marriage with Princess Yagami. Susano-o was aghast about Ōkuninushi's infatuation to his daughter and sought to kill him. Suseri-hime, however, reciprocates Ōkuninushi's feelings and protects him from her father's attempts three times. Susano-o eventually approves of Ōkuninushi, but still gives one final test which was to wash his hair full of centipedes as he sleeps. Ōkuninushi sees this as an opportunity to flee and he wastes no time in binding Susano-o's hair to the rafters of his palace, escaping with Suseri-hime together with Susano-o's bow and ''koto. However, as they were escaping, the koto brushed against a tree which awakened Susano-o. Angered at being deceived, Susano-o rushes to catch the elopers at the cost of destroying his palace. Ōkuninushi and Suseri-hime almost didn't make it and were only saved when Susano-o witness the state of Izumo under the rule of Ōkuninushi's brothers. Susano-o becomes disgusted with this and he advises Ōkuninushi to use his weapons to fight his brothers and take over Izumo, gaining his respect and bestowing the name 'Ōkuninushi '''to him before he returned to the Underworld. Grateful at this given chance, Ōkuninushi eventually fought his brothers, driving them away from Izumo before he settled down with Suseri-hime and became the ruler of Izumo. Ruling Izumo Some time after becoming Izumo's ruler and allying with other earthly deities, Ōkuninushi wished to further flourish the land. His prayer was answered by the arrival of Sukuna-Hikona, who came to Izumo in a small boat of bark and clad in goose skins. The two became fast friends, and through Sukuna-Hikona's guidance in world building and incorporating protection, Izumo became a prosperous land for both humans and deities. Upon seeing how the land grew and remembering her birthright, the sun goddess, Amaterasu, sent Takemikazuchi with the command to pacify and unify the Central Land of Reed Plains. Ōkuninushi was hesitant to relinquish the lands for some time, but he eventually transferred his power over to Ninigi, who was Amaterasu's grandson on the condition that he was made to rule the unseen world of spirits and magic. As proof of this, the Izumo-taisha was built in his honor. Appearance Being a pseudo-servant in Fate/Harvest, Archer possesses the body of his Master who has short cool grey hair, grey eyes and a fair complexion. He comments on how uncanny his Master's appearance is to his original one, and wonders if his Master is one of his descendants. In Fate/Eminent Revival, his appearance is still the same because he reasoned out that he has grown comfortable to the body he's borrowing and that it would be troubling to find another body who shares the same wavelength as him. Due to his rule as a king, Archer possesses some rather elaborate clothes that show whenever he ascends. However, his preference in fashion is still traditional Japanese clothing but he doesn't mind trying out something new for a change. Personality Archer displays an intelligence and a charisma that can win over anyone, which was fitting for a ruler. He is also shown to be extremely kind and forgiving to those in need and he doesn't hesitate to reach out to those who need his help, even if they are the people who tend to antagonize him. However, despite of this, Archer tends to be a rather flirtatious person which he shows in shades towards his Master from time to time if they were female. If his Master is a male, Archer replaces his flirty nature with respect instead. But, if bonded further, Archer will confirm that he doesn't mind if his Master is a male or a female because he holds them in high regard, and if his Master consents to his actions, he will openly embrace them to their heart's content. Archer also shows annoyance (and fear) whenever his brother-in-law comes around and makes fun of him, often pointing out the many wrong things he did in the past (like having multiple wives). He often tries to be in good terms with Rider, but it usually backfires because Archer is the first one to succumb into Rider's harsh truths. Nonetheless, Archer believes that their relationship is stable enough for him to depend on Rider whenever the situation calls for it. Due to the nature of shinbutsu-shūgō affecting a portion of his origins, Archer has a passive liking for violence and blood lust, which isn't surprising since he is intertwined with Makahala (Shiva). This, in turn, makes him highly attracted to people who are willful, rebellious or violent. This side of his personality jokingly makes him a masochist, but this gets confirmed eventually at one point when he gets slightly disappointed simply because Rider doesn't do the things Ōkuninushi expect him to do whenever the other is incapacitated. Relationships 'Susano-o '/ 'Susano-o Alter :Ōkuninushi's father-in-law through his marriage with Suseri-hime. He shows great respect towards Susano-o despite the times when Susano-o tried to kill him in the past. Ōkuninushi thinks of Susano-o as his savior from his eighty cruel brothers. He is still a bit cautious whenever Susano-o (Alter) is near him, though. Inari ' :Inari is one of Ōkuninushi's in-laws and they tend to be at each other's throats whenever they would meet. Ōkuninushi, as the ruler of the world of magic and spirits, tried to persuade Inari to set a good example for the other deities. However, while Inari does show a good standing in the pantheon, he openly opposes working together with Ōkuninushi after what happened to the other's marriage with Suseri-hime. "''I offered an alliance after knowing how good he is at work, but he refuses and calls me a womanizer... (beat)" : Despite this, the two work extremely well together and maintain a (sort of) good relationship enough to drink wine together. It's revealed that Ōkuninushi has a (little) man crush on Inari as he gets slightly disappointed whenever Inari doesn't do anything to him in those moments where he would faint due to mana overuse. He denies this when asked directly, though. 'Inari (Lancer) ' :Ōkuninushi serves as Inari (Lancer)'s closest companion, which is a stark contrast to his Rider counterpart. While this Inari still calls Ōkuninushi a womanizer, Ōkuninushi is shown to be more protective towards him, especially after undergoing the restoration mission through Yamato Izumo. Inari finds this annoying but he doesn't do anything to stop Ōkuninushi. 'Shiradhaj ' :Ōkuninushi holds a degree of respect towards Shiradhaj, especially after knowing the other's great feats. As kings in their respective countries, they share a lot knowledge regarding culture and traditions. However, Ōkuninushi tends to be unexpectedly jealous whenever Shiradhaj and Inari get a little too close for his taste. '''His wives (Yagami-hime, Suseri-hime, Nunakawa, Takiri-hime, Kamayatate and Toritori) :Ōkuninushi loves all of his wives equally. However, if he were to choose among them, he will immediately choose Suseri-hime. Role Fate/Harvest Fate/Eminent Revival Yamato Izumo: The Child of Heaven and the Underworld Ōkuninushi serves as one of the Protagonist's main support and guide in the entirety of the mission, alongside Inari (Lancer). Using his previous memories as Izumo's ruler, Ōkuninushi is at odds with the changes that happened to his homeland. He has conflicted feelings after knowing that the shaman queen Himiko, under Amaterasu's influence, is ruling the land, but is nonetheless glad that Yamato Izumo still has a monarch to guide them. Ōkuninushi works closely together with Inari (Lancer) and Himiko in order to delay Orochi Izanami's assault on the land and help the Protagonist with their mission. At one point, their party had to go to the Underworld to see Susano-o and heed his advise against his old enemy (and mother). Ōkuninushi is shown to be wary about the task since it gives him rather unpleasant memories, but he agrees to accompany his Master on their journey since seeing Susano-o is one of the key factors in dealing with their enemy. However, once they reach Yomi, Inari (Lancer) begins to show signs that he was being cursed due to the malevolent atmosphere - and without his Divinity protecting him - Inari (Lancer) is bound to die before they could even reach Susano-o. Ōkuninushi becomes visibly worried for his well-being and does his best to minimize the curses being inflicted on Inari (Lancer). Once they fought and gained Susano-o's wise words, Ōkuninushi returned to Yamato Izumo together with the party and he heard that Yamato Izumo is under siege again. He was given the duty to stay behind and provide cover and protection for the front line fighters. Abilities Development Category:3-Kizuna Category:Archer-class Servants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servants Category:Characters in Fate/Harvest Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Heaven Attribute Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:Pseudo-Servants